<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Весь твой by Domenick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404131">Весь твой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domenick/pseuds/Domenick'>Domenick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2021WTFStrangerThings2021: челлендж, Anal Sex, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domenick/pseuds/Domenick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>От автора: Коротенький комикс основанный на восхитительном хэдканоне @flippyspoon.  (http://flippyspoon.tumblr.com/post/172504368571/steve-fucking-billy-until-all-he-can-manage-is)<br/>Спасибо, что позволила нарисовать по нему комикс.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Stranger Things 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Весь твой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843396">all yours</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbia/pseuds/gabbia">gabbia</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>